


nobody but you

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Kakashi never thought he would see him again.Coffee, soft hands & tender feelings.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Series: Did someone say cotton candy? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814743
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	nobody but you

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff for my suffering my heart.

“Can I at least buy you a coffee? For old times sake,” the blonde man, Minato, across from Kakashi was smiling brightly, a hint of hope sparkling in his blue eyes.

Even after all those years, that smile still felt like burning under the sun. Kakashi could feel himself giving in, although he really shouldn’t. He was twenty-six years old, damn it, he has a steady job and he was going to therapy once a week, but this god damn smile –

It reached something deep inside him. Something that was sleeping in his chest for years now, layers of _do not hurt yourself like this again_ , covering it up like a cozy blanket. And now it woke up, rays of sunshine reaching out for it and it clawed its way up his throat. It left a burning aftertaste, but it made him nod, nonetheless. Minato’s smile grew even bigger and Kakashi’s heart was racing in his chest.

“You still drink your coffee black and without sugar?”

Kakashi was slowly losing his head, because Minato remembered how he liked his coffee and it shouldn’t mean this much, but it does and Kakashi was shuddering at the thought of what Rin would have to say to all of this. He mentally said goodbye to his testicles.

“Kakashi?” Dazzling blue eyes were looking worried at him and Kakashi had to pinch himself in the thigh, to make sure that this was _real_.

“Yes, please,” he answered, praying to whoever was listening that his old professor wouldn’t hear the crack in his voice.

Minato was gesturing to a table and slowly Kakashi made his way over. He was asking himself if he was doing the right thing. Why was he hurting himself like this? Minato broke his heart all those years ago. _‘We can’t keep doing this, Kakashi. You’re too young.’_

Kakashi was twenty at the time their little fling was starting, and he still thought that he wasn’t too young at the time. If you love someone, with your soul and your heart and all of your being, how can it be wrong? How can he be too young to feel love in all its glory?

Rin always kept telling him, in the weeks where Kakashi’s heart was scattered over the world in tiny little pieces, that it was just a poorly chosen excuse. She always told him that Minato was just afraid, afraid that he was robbing Kakashi of experiences, from which he thought he should have them at that age. But the only thing Kakashi ever wanted in his life was to be loved, not caring in the slightest what it meant to be in the ‘primetime of his youth’.

Minato threw him out of his flat that day, a fake smile plastered on his handsome face. Kakashi will never forget that look and the feelings it brought him. His heart still aches sometimes.

But now Minato was here, in the same café as Kakashi. They are in another town, far away from where they’ve met the first time and a tiny flicker of hope was growing in his chest.

It was just a coffee, Kakashi reminded himself. He took a deep breath, calming his thoughts and his racing heart from going haywire, because it could be – it could be, that Minato moved on. He always was the stronger one, the one who was wearing his heart on his sleeve and with the sunshine smile, which could charm all the people around him. There was no way that he was still hung up on emotionally – unstable Kakashi.

The scratching sound of a chair distracted the silver-haired man from his negative thoughts. A freshly brewed cup of coffee was standing before him on the table and he inhaled the heavenly scent. Kakashi could feel the corners of his lips twitching. There was nothing like a good coffee to lift his spirits.

“Thank you,” he murmured, blowing some air on the hot beverage and looking at Minato from under his lashes. Minato was rubbing his neck and for a short moment Kakashi thought that the other man was embarrassed.

There was a hint of a blush on Minato’s cheeks, but Kakashi decided to brush it off as a result from the warm air in the café.

“So, what brings you to Amegakure?” Kakashi asked, the silence between them making him uncomfortable and squirming on his seat.

Minato took a sip of his own drink – caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream – and some of the cream was getting stuck on his upper lip. It was a familiar image, one which Kakashi treasured for life and he couldn’t help but smile.

Before he could stop himself, he reached over the table and brushed one of his fingers over the softness of Minato’s lip, taking the cream with him. The other man swallowed loudly as Kakashi licked the sweet cream from his finger and Kakashi himself was blushing to the roots of his hair as he realized what he was doing.

“S-Sorry,” he stuttered softly, looking down at the tabletop, fiddling with the strings of his sweater and hoping that the gates of hell would just open under him.

The older man cleared his throat and took another sip of his drink, carefully avoiding any cream. To Kakashi’s relief he ignored the last minute and was answering his question instead. They talked for hours. It was so easy to fall back in their old routines, talking like they didn’t spend the last six years apart from each other.

Somewhere along the way Minato took hold of Kakashi’s hand and the young man just realized it after he finished his story about getting his job at the local high-school.

Minato’s hand still felt like all those years ago. Soft – a bit rough at the fingertips – and still bigger than his own. Kakashi’s own slender fingers were enveloped in warmth and Minato’s thumb was drawing circles on the back of his hand. He thought he would die any minute now, staring at their interwoven hands –

“I’m sorry,” Minato said suddenly, taking his hand away.

Kakashi whimpered at the loss and snatched Minato’s hand across the table. He held on like his life depended on it.

“What for?” he asked, pinning the blonde man with his gaze.

“For hurting you.”

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment and tried to stop his hands from trembling.

“Just don’t do it again,” he murmured softy. As he looked up again, he was instantly blinded by white teeth and a radiant smile.

A few hours later, the moon hanging brightly in the sky, Kakashi learned that he never forgot how it felt to be loved by the sun.


End file.
